Saginomiya
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Que hubiera sucedido si Gilbert no hubiera aparecido y Hayate hubiera resignado a quedarse con Izumi Los reviews son muy apreciados
1. Prólogo

**Saginomiya**

_Hayate_: Pensamiento

**Prólogo:**

Hayate se encontraba sentado viendo su reflejo en la gran fuente del patio del complejo Saginomiya, observando con ojos vacios como el agua en esta se movía lentamente a causa del viento, no pudiendo sacarse de su mente lo que había ocurrido hace pocas horas.

**Flash Back:**

El joven de cabello celeste se encontraba tratando de sacarle del ojo de la joven Saginomiya la pequeña basurilla que se encontraba molestándola, volteándose lentamente al escuchar como unos pasos se aproximaban para ver los ojos abiertos de sorpresa de su querida Ojou-sama.

-¿Ojou-sama?- viendo confundido como esta cambiaba su mirada por una de completa rabia - ¿Qué suced……..

-¡Hayate! ¡Cómo pudiste!

-¿Eh? – buscando alguna respuesta en las personas que acompañaban a su ama, pero no recibiendo respuesta alguna por ellos.

-¡Si tanto quieres estar con Izumi-chan, entonces te vendo a ella en ciento cincuenta millones! – no conteniendo las pequeñas lagrimas que salían por sus ojos.

-Por ciento cincuenta millones – atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes inmediatamente –entonces acepto.

Por su parte Hayate no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, su Ojou-sama acababa de hacer lo mismo que sus padres habían ello, venderlo – _Ojou-sama……….._ – cerrando sus ojos al no poder ver a la persona que consideró diferente a las demás.

**-Fin del Flash Back:**

El joven guardaespaldas dio un gran suspiro al borrar de su mente lo sucedido, después de todo le causaba un gran dolor solo hacerlo.

-Hayate-kun-

Hayate no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién se trataba – sucede algo Reiko-san-

-Hayate-kun, Izumi-sama está a punto de ir al complejo Sanzenin para ver a Negi-sama y me gustaría que la acompañaras – viendo como el joven se levantaba lentamente y daba una leve asentida para dirigirse al edificio principal del complejo, suspirando levemente al verlo irse.

Algunos minutos más tarde Hayate no podía quitarse de su cabeza que este pequeño viaje significaría ver a Ojou-sama – _no, ha Negi-san_ – corrigiéndose mentalmente mientras esperaba pacientemente delante del cuarto de su nueva dueña – n_unca debí pensar que las persona __millonarias tendrían consideración por gente como yo_ – recostándose sobre la suave pared resignándose a que muy pronto se encontraría de nuevo con Negi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Capitulo 01

**Saginomiya**

_Hayate_: Pensamiento

**Capitulo 01:**

Hayate se encontraba visiblemente decaído y nervioso, algo que no paso desapercibido para la otras dos personas en la lujosa limosina – no estés nervioso Hayate-kun, yo no te dejare – sonriendo gentilmente como siempre lo hacía joven Saginomiya.

El joven guardaespaldas se sintió un poco mejor ante aquella sonrisa, pero por mas que quisiera creer en las palabras de su nueva ama, ya había sido demasiado golpeado por la vida para creer tan fácilmente nuevamente – agradezco su compasión Izu…. Ojou-sama – volviendo su vista nuevamente hacia la autopista.

Izumi no pudo evitar borrar su sonrisa al ver la expresión vacía del joven peliazul, volteándose a ver a su otro guardaespaldas el cual también mostraba su preocupación por el espejo retrovisor, viendo como este hacia una pequeña seña la cual hizo que la joven asintiera rápidamente, para a los pocos minutos detenerse en un desconocido edificio para su nuevo guardaespaldas, el cual por lo que parecía no se había percatado de que la limosina se había detenido – Hayate-kun – poniendo su mano suavemente sobre la del joven.

Ante el contacto Hayate dirigió su mirada hacia la menor, mirándola cuestionante – ¿si Ojou-sama? –

-¿quieres acompañarme Hayate-kun?- señalando la tienda al lado de la limosina –

El joven solo levanto desconcertado su vista – ¿helados? – Viendo como Izumi asentía alegremente – pero Nagi-sa……

-no te preocupes Hayate-kun, estoy seguro que Nagi-sama entenderá – ofreciéndole una sonrisa al joven – después de todo es una invitación de tu Ojou-sama.

Hayate estaba confundido, pero las palabras de Reiko-san tuvieron efecto, sin embargo no el que creían los otros dos tripulantes – es verdad, es una invitación de Ojou-sama – bajándose de la limosina para en pocos segundos abrirle la puerta a su joven ama – después de usted Ojou-sama – mostrándole el camino como un típico sirviente que el sabía que era.

Izumi noto que el joven parecía aun más triste pero sabía que era de esperarse que un simple helado no lo quitara de su depresión, pero estaba determinada a hacerlo sentir mejor de una manera u otra, es su obligación como amiga – Hayate-kun – extendiendo su mano.

Hayate la miro aun mas confundido – ¿si Ojou-sama? – No entendiendo lo que el gesto significaba, pero sorprendiéndose al ver como Izumi tomaba su mano y procedía a llevarlo fácilmente hacia el edificio - ¿Qué hace Ojou-sama? No puede permitirse que la vean tomada de la mano de un simple sirviente – logrando que finalmente la joven se detuviera pero sin soltarle.

La joven simplemente se volteo mientras le sonreía gentilmente – Hayate-kun, tú no eres un sirviente, eres mi amigo – volviendo a su tarea de llevar al joven guardaespaldas, no notando la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en el peliazul.

-Gracias Izumi-san- sintiendo como un poco del vacío en su corazón se llenaba.

Reiko por su parte miro la escena complacido y orgulloso – Izumi-sama siempre ha tenido un gran corazón – poniéndose más cómodo en el asiento del conductor mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Izumi regresara con la nueva adición de familia Saginomiya, que según sus experimentados ojos de guardaespaldas serian una gran adición en especial cuando se enterara de la especialidad de la familia.

* * *

OK, ummm quiero disculparme por lo largo que me tomo actualizar esta historia pero la universidad realmente está tomando mucho de mi tiempo, en fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.


End file.
